Call the Charmed Ones
by NewMagicWeaver
Summary: Set directly in the middle of The Struggle, Stefan realises that Damon is trying to hurt Elena in order to get vengeance on him. In order to stop this, Stefan leaves town to complete a personal mission. CHARMED CHARACTORS WILL BE COMING IN SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Call the Charmed Ones**

Chapter 1

"Elena, we need to talk." Stefan told Elena as they walked through the Old Wood near the Boarding House. "You know my love for you is stronger than anything in this world…" his voice trailed off mid-sentence.

It had been a month since Stefan had arrived at Fell's Church, and even less time since they had first admitted their love to each other, and since Elena discovered Stefan's darkest secret. He was hundreds of years old, a vampire. It had been barely two weeks since that night, and it had been a rollercoaster of events. On that night, they had shared blood for the first time, and Stefan had sworn that one day he would turn Elena into a vampire like him.

However, the day after, Stefan had gone missing. His brother, Damon, also a vampire, had attacked Stefan and left him to die in an old church, buried from an earthquake.

_Damon._

"If this is about Damon, I don't want to hear it." Elena stated, looking straight ahead. Damon wanted vengeance for Stefan killing _their _girlfriend, Katherine, the vampire who made them into creatures of darkness, but had died so that they would live as vampires, together in peace.

And now, Damon wanted Elena to be with him instead of Stefan. A few times in the last weeks, Damon had not only drunk Elena's blood, but forced her to keep it a secret from Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't let Damon hurt you because of me." Stefan stopped walking. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were killed or worse… I love you forever…"

"Please, Stefan, what are you saying?" Elena looked into his eyes, her own eyes, and heart, full with fear.

"I'll do anything to stop Damon from hurting you."

Abruptly, the sound of a cawing crow made Stefan and Elena to look up. A big, black crow flew above their heads, and landed on the ground in front of them. It suddenly grew in size, and changed shape. Within seconds, a tall person with dark brown and almost-black eyes stood in front of them. He was incredibly pale and amazingly gorgeous, dressed in black from head to toe. He had black jeans, a black jumper, black shoes and a black, soft leather jacket.

_Damon!_

"Hello, little brother." he stated. In his eyes, Elena could see amusement in his dark eyes as he looked upon them. Stefan moved in front of her as if to protect her from his brother.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"It might surprise you, but I've came here to see you," he smirked.

"We all know that's a lie," Elena spoke, her voice staying calm, but rising in volume. "So why don't you find some helpless girl to feed off?"

Damon smiled at this, and made direct eye contact with Elena.

"Why would I want to do that when your blood is so much tastier?"

Elena rolled her eyes, and turned to Stefan.

"Let's go." She whispered, urging him to leave.

"Okay, you just go. I only wanted to say good-bye." Damon said, his expression implacable but somewhat calm.

"You're leaving." Elena turned to Damon, half in surprise, half in hopefulness. _Here I thought you wouldn't want to leave._

"No… ask my _brother." _he replied, before transforming back into a crow and flying away.

"What?" Elena turned to Stefan, but noticing his blank expression, she fell silent.

"We'd better get you home. It's late." Stefan hugged Elena close to him as they walked back through the Old Wood, back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena waited for Aunt Judith to put her little four-year-old cousin Margaret to bed and return back downstairs before she entered the house through the front door. She swiftly walked passed her Aunt, greeting her with a friendly "hi."

"Margaret is in bed, so don't disturb her." Aunt Judith stated, then as Elena reached the doorway leading into the hallway, her Aunt continued; "what have you been doing, being out so late every night?"

"Oh, I've just been with Stefan, Bonnie and Meredith." Elena said breezily. After noticing a faint annoyed expression on her face, she turned to the door, and wishing her aunt a good night, she raced up the stairs.

As soon as she entered her room and closed her door, she opened her window.

"It's okay." She whispered into what seemed like thin air. Suddenly, from out of the darkness, someone swung through the window and landed in her room, noiselessly like a cat. Stefan stood tall in front of her.

"God, I'm never gonna get used to that." She stated with a faint laugh.

"I know I shouldn't be here." He said.

"Why not? My Aunt is downstairs, watching TV, and Damon is probably using his Powers to persuade some helpless girl to allow him to drink her blood. Bonnie and Meredith are safe in their homes, since you gave them vervain to repel vampire's Powers. We are _allowed_ to spend time together."

"That's not what I mean. I should be trying to stop Damon all together. I don't want him hurting you, or worse, taking you from me." Stefan made eye contact with Elena, and wouldn't break it.

"That will never happen. I love only you forever. Damon's Powers won't ever affect me."

A moment later, Stefan's lips touched Elena's in a kiss, full of passion. She kissed him back gently.

Stefan eventually broke the kiss and looked away from Elena.

"I'm sorry. I have to do something." He said quietly, looking back at her. His eyes were filled with remembrance and pain.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm going away for a few days. No more than three days. I might be able to stop Damon from hurting you again."

"Damon hasn't hurt me much. If you leave, he might try then to get to me. You don't have to leave!" a tear grew in one of Elena's eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, choking back a cry.

"I don't want Damon to hurt you, that's why I have to go. If I don't stop him, he could hurt you. I swear I'll be back. I will come back, and we'll be together forever."

Hesitantly, Elena nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact with Stefan.

"I'm only doing this for you, and no-one else. I promise. Goodbye."

Before Elena could say anything in return, Stefan opened the window using his supernatural speed and leapt out of it. The wind blew at the curtains coolly, replacing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After an almost sleepless night, Elena got up and studied her reflection. Her eyes were red and sore; from tears she couldn't remember crying.

_Stefan has left! _This thought couldn't settle in her mind. She told herself numerous of times that he was coming back, like he had told her. _But what if…_Although she trusted him, she couldn't help but doubt herself, and him. _What if he won't come back? What if he left to be with another girl? I've known him for about a month. Maybe he isn't who I thought he was. _

"Elena? Are you up?" a voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs, _Aunt Judith!_ Elena opened her door and replied,

"Yeah, I'm coming down in a second."

She glanced again at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. _I look presentable. _She made her way quickly downstairs.

"Morning." She greeted her little cousin and her Aunt, as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. She walked to the table and poured out some cereal. She sat down opposite her cousin, and started to eat her breakfast.

"Are you okay?" she heard her Aunt ask. She looked up at her,

"Yeah, sure." She murmured after swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

"Oh, okay. I just, I thought I heard someone crying last night. It wasn't me or Margaret."

"I'm fine."

Elena finished her breakfast in silence, and eventually went upstairs to get ready.

Back in her own room, Elena stared at her reflection wondering what to do. Before she had met Stefan, a normal day would consist of going to school, or if it was a holiday, she would see her friends: Bonnie, Meredith and her ex-boyfriend, Matt. She stared into the emptiness of her face for an additional second before turning to her desk, where in the draw, she kept her precious diary.

As she drew closer to her desk, she saw a piece of paper lying on it, her name written in neat handwriting. She opened it, and read:

_My __Dearest Elena,_

_Please don't think badly of me for leaving. I did not want to, but my brother forced me to go, by hurting you to get to me. Do not think that I have left you to fend for yourself against him. I have gone to get help to stop him. I realise that he is only hurting you to get revenge on me, and you should not have to deal with it. _

_He should not know that I have gone, but since he greeted us in the Old Wood last night to say good-bye to me, I can only assume that he knows. _

_I will ask you one thing, Elena, if I have not returned within four days of departing. Go to San Francisco in search of some people. Take your friends with you if you so wish. Call the Charmed Ones, Elena. _

_The Charmed Ones three sister witches, and are probably the only people who can stop Damon. They are whom I am going to see. I have tried to use my limited powers to stop Damon since he came here, and each time I have failed. I am not strong enough to defeat him, but maybe the Charmed Ones are. _

_You may find these witches in San Francisco, under the family name 'Halliwell.' This is all I know of these witches. I trust them, because I know their _white-lighter, _called Leo. That is all I can tell you. _

_Please, Elena, try and stay safe, for me. Do not leave your house unless it is totally necessary, and remember that the vervain I gave you will repel any vampire powers. It should protect you from Damon. _

_Love, _

_Stefan._

Elena read and reread the letter. _I suppose that if this is what Stefan wants me to do, I should do it, if it will make him come back to me. _Elena thought, _him returning to me is all that matters…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi!" the sound of Elena's best friends, Bonnie and Meredith broke Elena's trance. Blinking, she glanced down at the letter in her hands, and she glanced over to her bedroom door.

"Hey." She opened her bedroom door to see her friends marching up the stairs. She had known them for years, and they were totally welcomed in her house. Often had they just walked into her house. They tramped into her room, and took a seat. Bonnie, as usual, sat on the edge of Elena's bed, and Meredith pulled up the chair at the desk. Elena was sat on the centre of her bed, gazing down at the letter.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked, looking quizzically at Elena, who glanced up.

"I suppose." She answered and waved the letter in the air. "Stefan has left. And he left this letter… I don't know… I don't know what to make of it."

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, her voice weak with sorrow for her friend. "Let me have a look at it." Elena reluctantly gave her friend the letter. Bonnie read it silently, before handing it to Meredith to read.

"I don't understand… he says something about some witches, and he wants me to look for them if he doesn't return in four days. And he said that he didn't want Damon to hurt me, but Damon isn't. His sudden leaving is what hurts." Her voice cracked as if she was going to cry, but she bit back tears.

"It'll be okay," Meredith told her, "in four days, we'll go to San Francisco together. We'll find these '_Charmed Ones', _who should be able to protect you from Damon and we'll help you get Stefan back."

Elena smiled and nodded.


End file.
